The Meridian War
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: AU. Sephie and her brother Connor where once the heirs to the Minister of their home until their father died of a heart-attack and are forced to run away from their power-hungry uncle while having symbols of their bodies. Now the two sibling must unite both those in the skies and on the surface to stop their uncle from conquering all of Demertia. Rated T for Blood, and Violence.


The Meridian War

 **A/N: Hello everybody. Sonicfighter here bringing you a brand new story, The Meridian War. This story is basically a re-telling of the comic, Meridian. It's a lesser known comic series that was unfinished because the company and publisher, CrossGen Comics went bankrupt. And since there are no fanfics of the comic, I'll be the first. Anyway, this'll be an Alternate Universe story to the original comic, meaning, Sephie will have a sibling to help her on her quest, and a few other twists I'll be making. I don't known Meridian or it characters, locations or story-lines. They belong to Barbra Kesel. I only own my OCs. How without further ado, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Demetria, a planet located in a distant galaxy far from our own. In ages long lost to history, the people of Demetria live in peace and tranquility with their own cities and communities. Some are gifted with a mark called the Sigil, a symbol from a being of great power. The marks can be identified on their foreheads, necks or chests. Each Sigil-Bearer have different powers, some can control trees and plant life, some can create and heal, and others control metal and Earth-based elements. With these powers, the Sigil-Bearers are treated as Gods. However, while most Sigil-Bearers want to create and use their powers wisely, other Bearers abused their powers and destroy everything they touched. Thus, a conflict known as The Great War broke out.

Many Sigil and Non Sigil-Bearers fought for different sides during the war, one side wish to protect and improve the lives of the people, while the other wish to conquer and enslave. The Great War dragged on for many years, and great heroes were made out of this time of strife. The most famous of these heroes were The Twins, who have one part of the Sigil on them, which is extremely rare to most Bearers. The first twin was wise, compassion and fierce in battle, while the other twin was kind, just and a powerful defender. The names of the twins are lost to history, but they both help turn the war around, but only for a short time before they where both slain in battle.

As the War continue, many warriors lost their lives, including civilians. The stress of the never-ending conflict cause massive chunks of land to shout up into the sky. Seeing that their war nearly torn the planet apart, both sides put aside their differences and signed a peace treaty, ending the long and bloody conflict. The being who watched the Great War from start to finish, stripped most Sigil Bearers of both their symbols and powers, but leave two, one of creation and one of destruction. The Great War was renamed The Great Cataclysm by the survivors. The islands are kept afloat by stones with lighter-than-air capabilities.

In the years following the war, the people on the floating islands build towns, while those in the surface struggle to survive which is renamed, The Edge. They built ships capable of flying through the sky to connect with the other islands and trade routes are established. Each town is govern by a minister who help their people and take care of trade agreements with the other towns. As time went by, the towns grew into city-states and are given names, Meridian: The city of shipbuilders and craft-man, Torbel: The city of ironwork's, Vyland: A city where lawyers are trained, Alisia: Known for it's vast fields, which is given the name 'The Bread-basket of the Skies', Cadador: The city of merchants, Ring City: Known for the binding of books, and Nescoan: Known for making carriages for the upper classes.

Time continue to pass and the War and the Sigil-Bearers fainted into Myths and Legends, though some records remains.

The City-States have longed enjoy millenniums of peace, trade and proprietary, but soon, that peace will be shattered by one man's lust for power and conquest, and it's up to not one, but two heroes and all of Demetria to stop him.

 **A/N: Cut and print. The first chapter of this story is complete. Like I said, this is an AU. I decide to give Demteria a little more back-story since we have no clue what cause the Great Cataclysm. I also add another floating island, which is a farming island for food. In the next chapter, we meet the two heroes of this story, Sephie, and her twin brother, Connor as we look into their lives and see them attend a party for their uncle, Iihan, the Minister of Cadador, and soon, all 3 of their lives will be forever changed. Don't forget to read and Review and no trolling or bad comments. Until the next chapter, bye for now.**


End file.
